There are many situations in which users employ computing systems to view information where it is important that the users accurately and efficiently interpret that information. Current computing systems are capable of presenting information at rates that exceed a user's perceptual ability to accurately interpret the information presented, resulting in errors. This problem will increase in severity as computer processing power and bandwidth continue to increase.